


Dave and Karkat's Rocky Relationship

by kitcat133



Series: Dave and Karkat's Rocky Relationship [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcat133/pseuds/kitcat133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let us take a trip down Dave and Karkat's rocky relationship shall we</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TurntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGenecect [CG]

TG: so I here you're upset about something going on between me and Terezi

CG: WHAT NO I'M FINE FUCKASS

TG: well if you say so man but just so you know there's nothing going on between me and her we're just friends so if you want...her go ahead and get her..

CG: NO DAVE MAYBE TO YOU YOU'RE JUST FRIENDS BUT TEREZI HAS BEEN FLUSHED FOR YOU I'M DONE YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK TO ME ANYMORE

TG: but I thought we were bro's man please stop being such an asshole I'd miss you and in an totally un ironic way

CG: I DO NOT GIVE A FUCK DAVE I'VE HATED YOU FROM THE START

Karkat didn't really hate Dave, he just pissed him off sometimes...right? Yeah, He'd keep telling himself that.

TG: well sorry you feel that way but you know I've never hated you anyways I guess I'll fuck off as instructed if you ever wanna chill again just stop by

CG: DON'T COUNT ON IT FUCK ASS

TG: kay well bye I guess

Turntechgodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Karkat sighed and decided to call in to work to tell them that he would be taking the next day off sick. This would give him time to text Sollux. Meanwhile, Dave was lying in bed wondering why he was so would up over what had happened with Karkat. The next morning, Karkat got up and went to get dressed when he remembered that he was taking the day off. He pulled on a BVB shirt, a pair of ripped jeans and a beanie. Whilst Karkat was getting ready for work, Dave was chilling in his room, trying to kick himself out of pathetically depressed state that he was in last night. He decided to go over and see if he could convince Karkat to change his mind. Karkat stepped outside his door and started walking to meet Vriska. He saw somebody walking towards him. "Oh fuck, is that who I think it is?", Karkat muttered to himself, thinking that maybe if he didn't acknowledge Dave then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't try to start a conversation. "Hey man!" Dave said. "I'm glad I caught you, I was just on my way to your house." "Go fuck yourself, Dave." Karkat growled. Dave grabbed Karkats arm to stop him from walking away and said: "Why the hell are you so mad at me for something that isn't my fault?!" "Let go of me." Karkat hissed in reply. All of a sudden, tears well up in Dave's eyes. This was the first time in a while that Dave had been grateful for his shades. Dave suddenly felt desperate and was sure that if he didn't do something now then he would lose Karkat forever. Dave's voice was barely a whisper and all he could say was: "Please.." "Fine, what do you want? Make it snappy, Vriska's waiting for me." "Why are you so mad at me?" Because you stole Terezi. Can I go now?" "Okay...sorry for bothering you. If it makes you happy then I will stop talking to her."


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat pushed the conversation with Dave out of his mind and ran to meet up with Vriska to see what kind of surprise she had arranged. “So, where are you taking me?” he asked. “Oh, you'll see!” Vriska replied with a wink.

Whilst Karkat was having an awesome time with Vriska, Dave bursted into his bedroom, turned off the light and shut the curtain to block all light from his pathetic, depressed D-J session.  
Karkat followed Vriska to an underground club “Oh my god!” Karkat breathed. Vriska smirked.  “Tonight we party!”  
 “Can I come in?" Bro asked after hearing the sad tunes radiating out of Dave's room.  “No” Dave replied. Bro let himself in anyways.  “What's wrong, lil' man?” Bro asked.  
Dave looked up and, even through the shades, he could see the concern in his brothers eyes. Suddenly, he couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. "I...I think I just had my heart broken."

 

Vriska handed Karkat a parcel wrapped up in silver paper.  
“This is for you, for being such a good leader”  
“Ok, who are you and what have you done with Vriska?” Karkat mused before opening the present.  
“A new guitar?.. And it's signed by Black Veil Brides too! Can..can I play it? "  
"Well it is your guitar, knock yourself out."

"um..there there lil man..sorry dude I'm shit at this comforting stuff. you've never acted this way before, you've always been strong so I'm not sure how to deal with this. I'm just going to call John for you." Said Bro before leaving to find the phone. Within a few minutes, John had arrived, knowing that Dave was in need of comfort and if anyone could make the Strider crack a smile it was John. He didn't really have to say. He knew that all Dave really wanted was a hug and that's something the younger Egbert wouldn't mind one bit. He hugged Dave from an awkward angle since Dave was lying in bed. Dave rolled partly on top of John and started cuddling into Johns arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Nervously, Karkat walked onto the stage holding his new guitar. He started playing the guitar and then singing, hoping that it was going well. He wasn't half bad for a first-timer. Karkat couldn't help but let a smile creep onto his lips as he listened to everybody cheering him on. 

When he was finished he picked up his equipment and ran to Vriska, giving her a big hug. "Thank you so much."  "No problem Vantas. By the way, if anyone asks, I didn't take you here and I most definitely didn't give you that guitar."  
"Why? "  
"I'm still the spider bitch aren't I?" She said with a wink.  
"I'll see you around." She said, before turning around and heading off. 

Dave snuggled into John's shoulder, feeling his cheeks heating up and his heart start to race. This had never happened with John before. He looked up into John's bright blue eyes. Blue wasn't as great a colour as red but his eyes were still extremely beautiful. Wait...did he just call Johns eyes beautiful? He didn't have time to question it because he was too busy leaning in to give John a kiss and, to his surprise, John was kissing back. Did john like him or something? Before long John was sitting on Dave's lap making out with him. After a few minutes, John pushed away. "I can't do this." "Why the hell not?" "Because I know that you have feelings for Karkat and you're still sas because you think he hates you. I feel bad, as if I'm taking advantage of your emotions. besides, I think you still have a chance with Karkat!"  
Dave sighs, "You don't get it do you Egderp? Karkat hates me, ask him yourself."

Karkat was trying to write music but to no avail.  "Fuck!" He cursed, throwing the now crumpled paper onto the floor before laying down on his bed.  
"Maybe I'll try again later.”  
Karkat heard his phone ping

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
EB: Why are you so shitty to Dave he really does love you you know  CG: NO HE DOESN'T. IF HE DID THEN THE FUCKER WOUKD HAVE TOLD ME HIMSELF INSTEAD OF BEING SO STUPIDLY INSECURE ABOUT HIS RETARDED HUMAN SEXUALITY. EB: hey! Anyways are you so sure about that because he seems pretty broken up about something that I think you know about  CG: BECAUSE I NO LONGER WANT TO BE HIS BRO? I DON'T CARE EGBERT LEAVE ME ALONE I'M BUSY WITH STUFF EB: fine but I know you know that he loves you   
CG: I WONT BELIEVE IT UNTIL THE MOTHERFUCKER TURNS UP AT MY DOOR WITH A BOUQUET OF FLOWERS AND ASKS ME ON A ROMANTIC ASS DATE  EB: we both know Daves too cool for that CG: THEN HE DOESN'T LOVE ME EB: maybe that's just not how Dave shows his emotion  CG: I DON'T CARE GOOD BYE   
carcinoGeneticist [CG] logged off

John sighed and grabbed Dave's hand, pulling him out of bed.  
"You're going to go ask Karkat out on a date and I don't care what you say or how uncool you think it is you're going to do it anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours of arguing later, Dave was knocking on Karkat's door with a bouquet of smuppet asses because after all, he is still a Strider with family traditions to uphold. Karkat swung his guitar over his shoulder and answered the door.  
“Vriska I told you that you couldn't stay- oh.. hey.. it's you.”  
“Hey Karkat..I thought you might wanna, you know, catch a movie sometime or something”  
“Firstly, what the fuck are these?" He said, grabbing the asses from Dave. "I'm not really a flower person."  
"Well I am. And sure, lets watch a movie."  
“Are you ever happy when I give you something? you should be more grateful you dick."  
“I was happy when Vriska bought me a brand new guitar signed by Black Veil Brides”  
“Oh, so you're only happy when Vriska tries to do something for you, I see how it is. Fuck this shit, I'm out."  
Dave turned to walk away but Karkat grabbed Dave's arm and pulled him close.  
"Not so fast, fuckass, you still have to take me on that date." Dave grinned.  
“well.. I suppose if you really want to.”  
Dave grabbed Karkat by the back of the thighs and picked him up, pressing him against the wall and preparing for some sloppy romantic makouts.  
"Hey! Not so fast there, Strider”  
“Oh come on, I know you love that rom-com shit.”  
“yeah at the end of the date."says Karkat frowning now don't do it Two hours of arguing lated Dave's knocking on the door with a boquet of smuppet asses cause that's the best he could get out of Dave (he is a Strider after all). Karkat swong his guitar over his shoulder and answered the door  
“Vriska I told you that you couldn't stay- oh..hey it's you.”  
“Hey Karkat..I thought you might wanna you know catch a movie sometime or something”  
“First what the fuck are these he said grabbing the asses from Dave and secondly..sure sounds nice I guess”  
“I'm not really a flower person”  
“well I am”  
“Are you ever happy that I gave you something you should be more grateful you dick”  
“I was happy when Vriska bought be a brand new signed guitar signed by Black Veiled Brides”  
“Oh so you're only unhappy when I try to do something for you I see how it is fuck this shit” Dave turns to walk away but Karkat grabbed Dave's arm and pulled him close  
not so fast fuckass you still have to take me on that date. Dave grinned  
“well.. I suppose if you really want to.” Dave grabbed Karkat by the back of the theighs and picked him up pressing him against the wall preparing for some sloppy romantic makouts.  
Hey! Not so fast there Strider”  
“Oh come on I know you love that rom-com shit.”  
“yeah at the end of the date"  
Karkat was frowning now.  
"Don't do it again. Oh, and can you put me down?”  
Dave dropped Karkat on the ground with a snort. Karkat landed on his ass and presented Dave with a string of curses  
“you're such a fucking asshole.”  
“Oh you know you love me”  
“..actually I'm not sure yet..”  
“Is complaining all you're good at I do all this nice shit for you and you can't even humor me I don't know why I even try I should have just asked John out”  
“Maybe you should it's not like you even love me either!"  
Karkat screamed before slamming the door in Dave's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I appologize in advanced to all my readers because I'm pretty sure this fanfic is going to want to make you rip your hair out and punch these boys in the face and scream STOP BEING SO DUMB

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: that was the single worst idea you ever gave me and that's really all there is to say on the matter

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

Meanwhile Karkat is still sitting on the other side of his hive's front door  
“...fuck”. Dave goes home glad that his brother is having one of his 'infinite' showers for he doesn't have to see him crying again. Karkat went to cheak if Dave was still there which he obviously wasn't Karkat knew what he had to do so he put on some shoes and ran to Dave's house. He knocked on the door. No answer   
“I know you're in there Dave I'll knock until my hand bleeds if I have to!” But he didnt. Bro answered the door   
“What do you want kid?” Bro asked looming over Karkat making him feel slightly uncomfortable.   
“Oh I um just wanted to know if Dave was here.”  
“mmh yeah but he's kinda upset right now he's been in his room crying for a bit poor kid best advised not to see him right now.” Meanwhile Dave is curled up in bed clutching his bleeding arm in one hand a razor in the other.  
“can I please see him it's really important..please?” Karkat knew he wasn't getting anywhere with Bro so he just shoved past him and walked up to Dave's bedroom and knocked on the door.   
“Please go away” was the only response he got.   
“Dave I'm sorry.. I don't want you to go out with John I want you to go out with me... and I-I love you.” Karkat began tearing up and rest his head on the door almost falling when Dave opened the door. He pulls Karkat into a tight loving hug.  
“you're really cheesy you know that right?”  
“Shut up” Karkat retorts before pressing his lips lightly against Dave's   
“Want to start over?”  
“That would be lovely”   
“I just realized your only wearing your boxers”. Dave smirks and gives Karkat a wink.  
“Is that a problem?”  
“Yes..no sort of?” Dave presses in closer to Karkat and kisses down his neck.  
“D-Dave aren't we taking things a little fast?”  
“Sorry Kar I can help it you're just so hot”  
“Well please just wait until at least after the first date I am even cutting the no sex until the third date out for you”  
“mmm ok Vantas but I know you're only doing that for your own sake look how sexy I am bet you can't control your alien dick when you look at me”  
“Oh shut up Dave now go get on some clothes your human dick is standing and it's slightly distracting...” Dave smirked at Karkat   
“Well it is your doing Karkat smirked back and walked towards the door frame”  
“I'll wait outside your apartment while you get changed then we can get going”  
“where are we headed”  
“oh you'll see.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes Yes I know friends I'm just as much of an asshole as Andrew Hussie for making you wait so long but at least no one dies

Dave decides to think about Equius before slipping on his skinny jeans and no surprise that weird sweaty horse obsessed troll got rid of his boner (apologies to the Equius lovers) then throws a red dress shirt and his shades then steals some of Bro's musky cologne. That should turn him on for sure. Dave steps outside and looks at Karkat, and their eyes meet well from Dave's point of view they do Karkat has no clue what Dave's looking at. After a moment Karkat asks  
Ready to go  
Yep Dave replies putting an arm around the smaller trolls shoulders causing Karkat to blush   
So how far is the movies? Karkat asks as the hop into Bro's car  
Just a couple blocks that way so what would you like to go see   
Whatever you wanna see   
Well I really don't keep up on movie trends so we're going to have to see when we get there. Dave pulls out and drives the totally opposite way.  
“uh..Dave you're going the wrong way.” Dave doesn't really justify and just replies with an   
Mhm after a half an hour they show up at an abandoned hill it's really beautiful and it's just reached sunset  
“...you're not going to kill me here are you.?” Dave chuckles   
“No..I just thought we making our own 'movie' would be more fun I'm thinking we could make our very own romcom says Dave pulling Karkat in close.”  
“My own romcom..”Karkat muttered smiling and leaning against Dave purring “for a cool kid this is pretty sweet of you” Dave smiles and ruffles Karkat's black hair   
“I'd risk my coolness for you any day”  
“yet you still give me a bouquet of asses” says Karkat chuckling as they start to snuggle  
“that was great don't deny it.” Karkat just shrugs.  
“Meh not really Dave.”   
“It has to be amazing it's from me.” Karkat blushes brightly   
“Yeah I guess you got me there.” At that Dave loops his fingers in Karkat's belt loops pulling him close until he was flush against Dave   
“W-what's going on?” Karkat stammers nervously blushing brighter  
“It's getting pretty boring out here Vantas what do you think we should do” Dave whispers seductively in Karkat's ear.   
“W-whatever you want.” That's when he remembered Karkat's rule and lets go   
“I got some blankets and snacks in the trunk want to have a picnic? Or is that too cheesy even for you?” Karkat smiles  
“I knew you were the romantic type..well most of the time. Dave doesn't reply with more than a chuckle then starts to set things up”  
“Oh and look what I got Rose to steal from her mother Dave says holding up a bottle of wine  
so you plan on getting me drunk for the sex Karkat teases.”  
“Sounds interesting but I rather have you sober the first time mostly because I'm still kinda fuzzy on how your alien sex works”  
“Dave it's the same as your human sex except we have both parts and our dicks look different. If you want you can fuck my nook”  
“Oh whoa really well that makes things easy..wait is there a way we can fuck each other will your tentacle thingy reach?”  
“Yeah we can actually”.  
“Just don't tell John about this he'll make some stupid double reach around joke or some shit”  
“ha that's pretty good replies Karkat with a snort.”  
“Shut up man no it isn't its a terrible joke only John would find amusing”.  
“Sure what ever you say”. After that there's a few minutes of awkward silence before Karkat looks up at Dave and wraps his arms around Dave's neck.  
“Tell anyone I said this and I'll kill you but I love you Dave Strider.” Dave smirks.  
“I wouldn't dream of ruining our perfect private romance by sharin' it with everyone oh by the way I love you too Vant-ass” Dave replies biting his lip. Karkat ignores the 'Vant-ass' comment and went straight to questioning why Dave is biting his lip maybe he's in pain?  
“Dave..Why are you biting your lip are you in pain?”  
“Uh no not exactly there's just a little strain in my pants that's all...” Karkat looks down he couldn't mean what he thinks he means..oh fuck but he does the surprise causes Karkat to instantly let himself off Dave with a squeak.  
“Oh god I'm so sorry!” Dave chuckles at the innocence Karkat is portraying   
“Why would you be sorry man?”  
“I-I don't know..” Dave starts kissing Karkat's neck causing him to purr softly  
“Mmm is that a sensitive spot Kar~?” Karkat nods shyly. Dave grabs his ass and pulls their groins closer as he kisses Karkat passionately. “You know I always thought you'd be the more dominant one.”   
“I-I am I'm just not myself right now.”  
“Oh but I don't think I can do this myself I have weak knees.” Dave smirks and falls to his knees, his mouth right in front of his bulge.   
“You better be good at this Strider.”  
“I'm so hurt bro are you really judging my blow job skills? I'm so good boys around the world come to me begging for my mouth around their dicks.” (← Is really a virgin)  
“Why do I get the feeling you're lying about that?”  
“Because I'm so hot my admirers seem like a fantasy” Karkat rolls his eyes.  
“Sure whatever are you going to suck or are you going to continue to talk about your many boyfriends?”  
“Why you jealous?”  
“sure go with that.” Dave sighs.   
Do you want to know a secret?..  
“okay..”  
“You're my first.”  
“Thought boys all around the world wanted you.”  
“doesn't mean just anyone can have this body..just you smh just kidding I'm not as great as I lead on.”  
“I've lived with you for three years I know.”  
“Gee thanks this is the part where you're supposed to call me perfect.”  
“Some other time Strider right now I'm taking your virginity.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter but I thought it was suiting

Karkat pushed Dave down onto the bed and crawls on top of him kissing deeply causing him to gasp but eventually kiss back with just as much passion. Karkat needfully shoves Dave's shirt up clawing his chest lightly.  
“Mmm Kar~ such a little slut.”  
“And we're done here.” Karkat replies getting up “thanks for calling me a slut.”  
“W-wait Kar I didn't mean it like that I just...fuck I'm just so pathetically desperate for you I can't even be cool when I'm with you anymore..I didn't mean to say something so stupid.”  
“try again tomorrow” Karkat says before running away.  
“wait” Dave calls but it's too late Karkat is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I got you all excited for this smut than crushed your hopes UnU,


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning!* cutting and suicidal thoughts

“Wait!” Dave calls but it's too late Karkat is gone. “Jegus Christ how did I manage to fuck this up so badly.” Dave kicks a rock down the dew soaked grass as he trudges back to the car. Meanwhile Karkat gets back to his earth hive and locks the door and all the window. “I was really fucking looking forward to this date why did I have to have such a stick up my ass he was really trying..”he turns off all the lights and climbs into his recipricoon. He ends up sitting there in the dark crying himself to sleep.”  
Dave's not one for self harm but here he is sitting in his room carving deep wounds into his wrists as the bright red blood bubbles out of his cuts and stains his skin. As He passes out he couldn't help but hope he never wakes up then maybe Karkat could be happy.   
“Karkat woke up the next morning with salt stained cheeks. As the memories flowed back to him the desire to call Dave and apologize grew. He picks up his phone and dials Dave's number (which he hates to admit he memorized.) To his surprise his brother answered..isn't this Dave's personal cellphone?   
“Um hi.. is Dave there?  
“Dave can't talk” Bro replies in his low baritone voice with a hint of a Texan accent peaking out.  
“Why not..? and isn't this Dave's cell phone why do you have it?”  
“Aren't you a nosy kid why is it any of your business”  
“Because he's my boyfriend!” Karkat blurted out not quite sure why he did. “I-I mean we went on a date.. so..” Karkat could practically hear the smirk on Dave's Bro's face through the phone, you wanted to slap it off.   
“So I guess it is your business kid, we're in the hospital the one at the north side a' town if ya feel like stopping by an' visitin' sleeping beauty.  
“wait what?! He's in the hospital?  
“Yeah but it's not too bad he just passed out from a bit of blood loss from a few cuts.”  
“So it's your fault!”   
“No kid it's not we didn't strife” Bro replied solemnly.  
“So he..?”  
“Did it to himself.” Bro finishes for him.  
“Oh god what have I done?!” Karkat hangs up the phone and heads to the hospital only hoping that Dave will be okay, and that he didn't ruin shit..  
When he got to the hospital Dave have been put into an induced coma to deal with the pain.  
“What the fuck is wrong with him why did the nurse tell me he's in a fucking coma he just cut himself not hit his head!” Dirk sighs this noisy ass kid ain't helping his headache one bit Dave sure knows how to pick em'.   
“How about you shut the fuck up and let me explain before yellin' at me ya don't think I'm stressed out too!.. listen the doc thought no need to make the kid suffer through the pain of all the stitches they gave him.” Dirk replies as he rubs the bridge of his nose hoping the kid can give the kid a kiss and leave already if he'd going to be here he'd rather it be without some kid who's going to end up being the reason Dave avoids human contact for half a month.  
“Oh so he's going to wake up?” You can tell he's holding back tears how cute, Gog when'd ya get so cold..oh right when your only boyfriend dumped you when you were Dave's age.   
“Ya he'll probably wake up around noon-ish tomorrow”  
“Okay..do you mind if I stay with him for a bit?”  
“Knock yourself out kid” You see the way he glares at you for calling him kid and you smirk right back at him before he turns back to stare at your brother. The way he stares into Dave's eyes..he must really care about him even if they have only been dating for a day and a half.   
“Dave I really love you..I'm s-so sorry for hurting you I hope you can forgive me I..I love you so much.” The tears are flowing down his cheeks at this point and you decide it's best to turn and step out of the room but as Karkat leans to kiss Dave you can see Dave's eyes flutter open and his cheeks light up as the troll presses his lips against his human boyfriend/matesprite.   
“K-Karkat.. I thought you hated me what are you doing here”.  
Of course I don't fucking hate you fuck ass! I love you with all my heart.. I just got nervous last night I know you didn't mean to insult me when you said slut I just.. can we talk about our kinks and dare I quote my ancestor and say triggers before we have sex next time. You look over and see Bro stride in,  
“If either of you have a thing for swordplay I'd be happy to help I am a pretty sharp Dirk.”  
“Fuck off Bro we're trying to have a touching cheesy romance movie moment here and you went and fucked it up.”  
“Fine but you're going to regret not fucking me while you had the chance lil man.” You role your eyes and turn back to Karkat,  
“I'll never hurt you again you’re too cute” you say petting Karkat's messy black hair causing him to purr loudly almost nuzzling your hand.  
“You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you” he growls threateningly at you.  
“Why would I let anyone else know about such valuable treasure this booty is mine” Dave said making you almost throw up in your mouth.  
You Strider's have a really fucking shitty sense of humor I swear to Gog if I ever laugh at any of your jokes can you strangle me?  
“No promises dear but I wouldn't mind you strangling me.”   
“I told you we can discuss this later Strider for now you need rest and so do I” Karkat says nuzzling Dave's chest careful not to poke him with his horn that's the last thing either of them remember before falling asleep in each others arms in Dave's hospital bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut~ ^0^

A few months later...  
“DAVE!! Get your ass in here and help me put together this fucking bed you bought it's impossible!”  
“In a bit Karkles I'm setting up the sound system in the living room just leave it for now I'll get to it later,” Karkat growls and stomps into the living room.”  
“You know I hate it when you call me Karkles it's so..cutsie.”  
“And that's why I call you it because it suits you.”  
“For the last fucking time I'm not cute!”  
“What ever you say Karkles~ now can you grab me that red wire in the box over there.” Karkat glares at him but does as told anyways.  
It takes a few hours but we finally got this fucking house in order thank Gog aka me I guess. I rub my temples preparing myself to get up I didn't want to even move but someon had to grab the remote to turn on Netflix.  
“So babe what do ya wanna watch?” Dave asks to tired to give any effort into not slipping back into his accent, but I don't care it's extraordinarily hot in my opinion.  
It doesn't really matter to me whatever you wanna watch I have no intrest in you dumb human movies.  
Well I think there's a new troll section now I mean if what Rose said was the truth we can watch a troll romcom if you want.  
“Can we watch a troll Will Smith movie?..One with only the red quadrant I'm feeling passionate tonight.”  
“Well if you're feeling that passionate we can always skip the movie all together.” Gog how does he always know how to make me so flushed? Who cares all I know is that it's our first night in our own place and I want to make tonight special.  
“How about a nice hot bath then Mr. Strider”  
“Awe but we can't use toys in the bath..”  
“We can use toys any other night tonight I want to get pleasure from you alone~”  
“Well what are we waiting for Karkitty lets break in the new tub.” Dave (of course) is the first person in the washroom and turns on our jacuzzi tub which we were lucky to be able to find in student housing. As the tub fills up He pulls me close and makes out with me. I use the opportunity to take off his pants admiring the feeling of the soft pale peachy skin under my hands. I feel him mutter I love you against my lips as he pulls away only to take our shirts off before he pulls me back into another kiss. I feel my pants, the last article of clothing that either of us were wearing hit the floor, my bulge immediately tangles around his thick dick as my nook drips onto the pile that was my favourite pants.. fuck I hope that doesn't stain. The tub is finally full and I slip slowly into the warm waters on top of Dave straddling his hips. I whimper softly digging my sharp nails into the soft flesh of Dave's shoulders as I lower myself onto his hard dick. My nook is pulsing with pleasure even if it knows that this isn't something that's normally supposed to enter it. I start to slowly work my hips up and down gasping every time he fills me up Gog he's so big~  
Fuck Karkat looks so hot on top of me bouncing up and down, panting flushed and in complete bliss I've never seen a more beautiful sight in my life. I can't help but pull him into a passionate kiss, feeling his shaky wet frame against mine. His soft fluffy hair run through my fingers as his lips move eagerly against mine, the same eagerness I've felt in the first kiss we've ever shared. I can't help but buck my hips into his bouncing as I get close to cumming, I can tell that he's close as well by the way hip hips started tensing up under my hands. I griped onto his grub scars trying my best to be careful (even if that was one of the last things on my mind at the moment) and started chanting his name. I felt him start quivering as the words fell shakily from his mouth;  
“Dave I'm gonna cum soon!”  
“S-so am I Karkles just please don't stop~” I reply almost smirking at the fact that he didn't notice I called him by his pet name. I Pushed my hips flush against his inner thighs as I felt his genetic material come flowing down my dick. I felt my orgasm come not soon later and made sure to pull out knowing that no one really knew the full affect of cum on the troll anatomy and no one really cared to find out. I saw Karkat's eyes go wide,  
“What's wrong?” I asked honestly curious since I pulled out I don't know what the hell his problem would be.   
“...You forgot we're in water fuck ass and you came right outside my nook!” Karkat yells as he quickly gets up. “You better hope none of that went in me who knows what kinds of fucked up things could happen to me if that came in contact with my nook and you know that!  
“Sorry babe..” I say standing up and holding him, “honestly I am I tried really hard and if some did get in you I'll stay with you no matter what even if we do end up with fucked up human troll freaks of children. But honestly with our faces how could any kid we make be fucked up really.” That made Karkat smile a bit  
“I guess you're right.. I mean it didn't do anything bad to my skin or throat when you came on or in me what makes my nook any different. So I suppose the worst that could happen is us having children, that is if the nook functions the same was as a human females parts.”  
“That's the spirit! Now lets go dry off and go to bed I'm exhausted and I'm sure you are too”  
“Okay Davey~”  
“Hey don't call me that!”


	10. Back to Work

Hello friends, jokes on you again this isn't actually an update chapter, unfortunately. I just wanted to let y'all know that I'm setting out on profoundly editing all the chapters, I now have an editor/ co author the lovely everybodyisafacehead feel free to give them lots of love on Tumblr! Anyways I'll be updating again as soon as I get all my chapters successfully rewritten I hope all of you had a great Easter and lots of fun with the Homestuck Update this week! <3


End file.
